A Night Gone so Wrong
by LawlessRuthlessHeartless
Summary: First Resident Evil story- A new year's eve party takes Jill for one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, a few things first, just from me. One, if you don't like the pairing JillxWesker, don't. Even. Bother. No, really. Second, NO FLAMING, PLEASE! D8 I got a flame on my very first story, and it totally put me off the whole thing and I really, really don't want that to happen again. Third, I really hope you enjoy this, because I stayed up 'till about 5:30 a.m writing this- and I get up for school at 6:00 a.m. So, please, enjoy this 8D**

**And another few things: well the backstory isn't really confusing. It's set before 'Resident Evil 0'. Umbrella is existent, of course, and Wesker is planning something, but none of it has been put into action. This is basically the last good days of the S.T.A.R.S team (try 'normal' days of the S.T.A.R.S team- if you could call this fanfic normal.) The team decides to pitch a new year's eve party, and the boys decide it's a good idea to put up signs around town annoucing it as a bit of a 'dance'- and they get a lot more company than they ever expected. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the following characters in these scenarios, this is for entertainment purposes only. (Hehe I sounded rather offical XD )**

Well, Jill Valentine was a modest person when it came to her body in general- she didn't flaunt her features. So, when she finally accepted

Rebecca's 500-millionth suggestion that she go to the new year's eve party that the entire crew was having, it wasn't all that suprising what she

decided to wear. A loose-fitting brown turtleneck (Much too covered up, in Rebecca's opinion) and a some skinny jeans with a pair of buckle-

covered leather boots; no heels on them either. (Rebecca's suggestion: You know, Jill, you would look so much nicer in heels! You'd look awfully 

nice, in fact I have a pair that are four inches, you could borrow them-" Jill's reaction: "-Thanks, Rebecca, but I won't look awfully nice when I'm

ungracefully falling into a snowbank.")

Oh, Rebecca. She couldn't understand just how much Jill just wanted to say home and watch reruns of _Dawson's Creek _armed with a bucket of

icecream and some tissues. Rebecca had somehow convinced Jill to let her do her hair, even though Jill had repeatedly told her that it was too

short to style. Rebecca spent the whole time chatting about their co-workers. How Chris's arms were unusually large, and how she found it so

attractive but didn't really know why (Ugh), how Jill needed to lay off of her work a bit, and how she needed to wear her heels more often (Double

ugh). Maybe wearing heels made Rebecca feel older, somehow? -_I'll probably never know,_- Jill thought.

Rebecca chatted particularly long about how Barry was obcessed with sandwiches. This one Jill agreed with Rebecca on, it was just weird.

Although Jill would have voiced her opinion on this, Rebecca was on a full-tilt rant, and wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise. There was a rumor

going around that he even kept a book full of sandwich pictures in his wallet (You know, the kind that grandmothers put pictures of their

grandkids in? Yeah. Weird.). As Rebecca was finishing up the second small braid she'd decided to put at Jill's hairline at the right side- (Quite

pretty, Jill had to admit) she found the topic of Albert Wesker, and chatted on about him almost twice as long as Barry and his sandwiches.

Jill and Rebecca had pursued the topic of him many times. Jill just wanted to know who he really was (He was so secretive, she just knew he had

to be hiding something), while Rebecca just loved talking about his body (Particularly his biceps, Jill was beginning to think Rebecca had an arm

fetish, she talked about everyone's so much). "He's so tall and handsome, I'd just love to know what he's hiding." Rebecca would quote

frequently. She had actually hacked the background files once just to see if she could get some information on him- there wasn't even a birthdate.

"Well, you're done!.. My gracious, Jill, you're pretty." Rebecca said as she looked at Jill's form in the mirror. "Thanks, so are you!" Jill commented,

smiling at her. She envied Rebecca in her confidence.

Rebecca smiled back as she took up the seemingly inexhaustible topic of their captain again. "I just want to know exactly who he is, so badly!" Jill

said as she turned around in front of the mirror. "Jill, I thought we'd agreed on his identity," Rebecca began, smirking at the raised eyebrows on

Jill's face. "He's Rambo/Chuck Norris in disguise, remember?" they looked at each other with tight lips for a few moments, before they both

covered their mouths and doubled over slightly, snorting with laughter.

**I shall update soon! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jill, I can't imagine the look on Captain Wesker's face if he found out that we obcess over him." Rebecca said as they jogged down the steps to

the apartment elevator, which was so old it didn't even go to the upermost floors anymore. After taking it hundreds of times, though, Rebecca and

Jill had dubbed it quite safe. "Quite lethal, I'm guessing. We'd get more than a restraining order, if you know what I mean." Jill began, shaking

inside as she thought about what might happen to her career, or worse yet her own body, if that little 'fact' got out. "And I think you mean the

look on his face if he found out that you obcess over who he is." Jill said, knowing that there was absoulutely no truth in that sentence. "Pft, Jill,

you know you think about it just as much as I do!" Rebecca said as they finally reached the elevator. "Can we please change the subject, Becca?

The idea itself scares me." Jill spoke anxiously as she jammed the button in front of her. "Fine, fine!" Rebecca began, raising her hands. Jill had

had her fill of the topic, for sure.

They were silent for a moment as they waited for the elevator, and Rebecca broke the silence. "You know..." She began, a

suggestive, but lighthearted tone in her voice as though she was disscussing the weather. Jill did not like the sound of that tone at all. "I know

this is a random topic, but Chris is pretty hellbent on going out with you. You might have a bit of a better friendship with him, if you just... let

him in." She commented a bit too casually. Clearly, Chris had put her up to it. Rebecca clearly thought Jill should accept him, but to Jill, the idea

was just... wrong. No matter how you looked at it. Sure, Chris was a nice guy. Hell, he was one of Jill's closest friends. But when it came to the

idea of dating him, Jill's mind screamed in horror.

He was just one of her good friends, nothing more, nor would he ever be. He had his good points, but he had his faults as well (some were really

weird, like his incredibly gay tendency to stare at Joseph's butt). And constantly dropping hints to her that they should date (he'd been doing it

since the first day they met) was just one of them. "I will never date Chris Redfield!" Jill said rather loudly as the elevator clanged open in front of

them, containing an elderly couple and two boys who looked about 16. They were clearly failing at the gangster movement, they had to hold their

pants up. They all stared shamelessly as Jill's cheeks turned a violent shade of crimson. Rebecca walked first into the elevator, smirking like she

was just dying to burst out laughing. Jill followed, making sure to give her an elbow in the ribs, which suceeded only in making Rebecca give a yelp

of laughter.

-_More attention, great._- Jill thought. "Good job, Rebecca, good freaking job, provoking me-" Jill said in a harsh whisper. But Rebecca cut across her.

"I did not provoke you, Jill Valentine, you are being so unfair! It's not my fault you have an outburst every time someone says 'Chris' and

'boyfriend' in the same sentence." They were facing each other now, and Jill was becoming slightly furious at the look on Rebecca's face-

still tight-lipped and looking like she had to laugh. Hopefully she didn't lose her cool and collapse into a heap of giggles in the corner of the

elevator. She could feel the stares from others in the elevator on the back of her neck, and could have sworn she felt more than one glance down

her body. Her face still crimson, she turned around. She had had quite enough of being stared at like an exhibit.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you people not to stare?" She said to them with a challenging look, daring them to reply. The boys and elderly

man looked sheepishly at the floor. The older woman, however, turned her nose up and sniffed in a dignified way. After a few moments, when Jill

had shifted her glare back to Rebecca (who was now letting out occasional snorts of hysterical laughter), the woman made a noise in her throat.

-_She wants me to apologize? Fat chance._- Jill thought as she shot a venomous look in the lady's direction. The elevator opened at the ground floor,

and Jill ended up dragging Rebecca out of the elevator by the wrist, as she had now totally lost contol of her laughter.

Neither of them spoke until they were inside the car. "What the hell was that, Rebecca?" Rebecca, now over her giddy spell, was still quite

amused with the overall situation. She waited before she answered. "That... was the sugar kicking in." She smiled at Jill like she wasn't giving the

dashboard a death stare. Jill didn't reply, nor was she going to until Rebecca said the words she was waiting to hear. "Oh! I get it! You want me

to say that you and Chris shouldn't get together... right?" There was no reaction from Jill, other than the fact the she began to buckle her

seatbelt. "... So you and Chris shouldn't get together! Happy?" Rebecca said as she stuck the key in the ignition. Her voice remained frustratingly

cheerful, although there was now a hint of doubt within it's tones. "You have to mean it." Jill finally said, her gaze not having left the dashboard.

There was continued silence in the car, and Rebecca was now getting uncomfortable. "Pft, fine. You and Chris should never get together, because

he doesn't like your cat and sucks at DDR." She said, smiling as she reached the end. The corners of Jill's mouth turned up a bit as well. Rebecca

may have been a fruit, but she could mke Jill smile on her worst days- such as this one.

-_Nothing can ruin that girl's good mood,_- Jill thought, puzzled at her best friend's incessant happiness. "Wanna know what we're gonna do at the

party Rebecca said, the engine purring to life. "Do I?" Said Jill, her brows raising as she looked over. "Probably not, but oh well!" Rebecca said as

she launched into a description about the party they were driving half an hour to get to. Apparently, the guys had been the ones in charge of it

all- Jill was curious to see what would happen. Not even Rebecca had seen the place, and the guys wouldn't say a thing about it. "Well, first off,

we're going to have a DDR tournament, we'll defenitely have to force Wesker into doing a round or two-" If Jil had had juice in her mouth, it would

have been all over Rebecca's little smart car's windshield.

"YOU INVITED THE GOD DAMN CAPTAIN?" Jill screamed, scaring Rebecca so much she almost took them off the road. "...Yes..." Rebecca said in a

quiet, obvious tone. She thought Jill had been expecting that- she could hardly invite the whole team to a small party and not invite the captain,

no matter how intimidating he was. _-There is no freaking way she did that, this is a cruel joke- _"I thought you would be happy about that!" Rebecca

said, glancing frantically at Jill. "Happy? Rebecca look at my face!" Jill said, pointing at her eyes. "Does this look like my happy face?" Rebecca said

nothing and kept her eyes on the road. Jill continued, not waiting for a reply. "I have another 25 minutes to feel my heart in my throat and my

stomach doing flip-flops, tying itself into knots that I can't untangle! He'll be scutinizing us the whole time with those calculating looks that he

everyone behind those freaking sunglasses of his! And when you 'force' him to dance, he'll probably kill the person closest to him! Does he

look like the kind of guy you invite to a casual new-year's-eve party? I can feel him staring at me sometimes, and I can't exactly treat him like

those stupid perverts in the elevator! I get this feeling like I'm falling from the C.N tower whenever he gives me one of those looks from over

the top of his stupid sunglasses-"

Rebecca brought her rant to a screeching halt. "You're overreacting, Jill. The mere though of inviting Wesker to a party that you also happen to be

going to shouldn't send you so far over the edge- it's worse than when I mention Chris!" Jill didn't reply, she was done with this conversation-

she couldn't talk about Wesker anymore. Oh, she was getting so sick of it. And she was fuming. And she was so frustrated! Why couldn't

she have 'no' just one more time? She could be at home, bawling her eyes out at how tragic Joey and Dawson's relationship was! She spent the

next 15 minutes doing nothing but just staring out the window with a positively lethal expression on her face.

**

* * *

**

**Well, if you were nice enough to read the first chapter and keep going, thankyou for the support! I shall update soon 8D**

**((Why do I feel like this note should be longer? XD ))**


End file.
